1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet head structure and an adhering method thereof, wherein a fluid passage of preset pattern is manufactured on the ink jet head structure and is filled with glue, so as to make multiple layers of structures adhered with each other.
2. Related Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology, computer apparatus have become indispensable in work or daily life. Accordingly, ink jet printers have become popular computer peripherals widely used in families, companies and related electronic industry of microdrop. The ink jet head element is a key part of the ink jet printer, and the most commonly seen ink jet heads are mainly classified into thermal bubble type and micro piezo type, wherein the micro piezo type ink jet head has no chemical changes due to high temperature or vaporization, and thus is most frequently used in general ink jet printers. The working principle of the micro piezo type ink jet head is that the piezo ceramic is deformed due to applied voltage, and the ink is jetted by the high pressure generated by pressing the ink due to the deformation.
As the strain generated during the operation of the micro piezo type ink jet head is not large, a special design of fluid passage is required to jet the microdrop. In the conventional manufacturing method of the micro piezo type ink jet head, a plurality of preprocessed plates is stacked sequentially and bonded by thermal bonding or adhesive bonding. The thermal bonding refers to generating diffusion phenomenon in the diffusion layers on the surfaces of the plates attached with each other with high thermal energy, such that the plates are bonded with each other. The adhesive bonding refers to applying glue between each plate and heating or pressing the plate structures to bond the plates with each other. A plate bonding technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,687 is bonding each plate by heating or pressing with a thermally fusible film.
In the conventional thermal bonding method, a diffusion layer must be fabricated first on the plate, such that diffusion bonding can be performed when the plates are bonded with each other, and thus the process is much complicated and the cost is increased. In addition, as for the ink jet head with fluid passages of a complicated shape, the adoption of the thermal bonding method tends to cause poor bonding between each plate, which may result in the leakage of ink from the gaps between the plates, thus significantly affecting the ink jet quality.
In the conventional adhesive bonding method, the glue for adhering the plates is likely to overflow from the plates due to excessively high temperature, non-uniform pressure, excessive amount of glue and the like, thereby causing blockage of the jet hole, waste of the resource and increase of the cost. Moreover, in the adhesive bonding method, it is likely that the structure of a portion of each plate cannot bear the process of heating or pressing, thus causing deformation or damage to the structure, such that the quality and function of the ink jet head is significantly affected.